


You Raise Me Up

by nursal1060



Series: Billy/Teddy Romance [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon - Comics, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical events, Caring, Caring Teddy, Cheering Up, Confessions, Coping, Cuties, Cutting, Darkness, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injured Billy, Injury Recovery, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Recovery, Sad, Sad Billy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Severe Depression, Supportive Teddy, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Therapy, Understanding, Wedding Rings, Wickling - Freeform, Yaoi, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After the death of a friend and teammate, Billy had fallen into a very bad place: drugs, severe depression and self harm. He seems to have no way out...except for Teddy, who knows something he can do to cheer Billy up and change him for the best. (Based on Young Avengers canon!)





	You Raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I haven't written or posted any new wickling in a long time ^-^; so here's some wickling to make up for it!
> 
> **This fic was a section from a multipairing fic I wrote with my friend Kjer a while back. I changed bits of it, but this work is something the both of us wrote. I am posting it so more people can hopefully enjoy it!
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated, enjoy! <3

Billy Kaplan, apple of the eye of all the Avenger Teams and his family alike. That was before he had been found overdosed with his brother and cuts all over his wrists in the headquarters base. It shocked everyone to know that Billy was suicidal. He appeared to have no reasoning behind it, but Steve sat him down in his office mere hours after he’d come to. He wanted to know why and understand his reason...and Billy’s reasoning was an all too common one that sadden Steve.  
Steve said after hearing Billy out, “Billy… you know you have so many people who love you…just because Cassie died doesn’t mean your friends stopped loving you.”  
Billy sighed, saying, “But...I can't stop the voices in my head telling me that they only love me because I'm making them. And Cassie’s passing was because I couldn’t move faster.”  
Steve decided to focus on the aspect of love as he spoke, “You know that your family loves you no matter what. That's what family is. You can't trick them into loving you.”  
Billy wiped his eyes and admitted, “I...I can't understand why they would...all I do is worry them.”  
Steve told him with confidence, “Billy… you're amazing. Your a great brother to Tommy and a wonderful son to your parents.”  
Billy sniffed and said after hesitating, “And Teddy…he deserves better...I'm a boyfriend that keeps getting locked up and hurt…letting his friends die...”  
Steve assured him, “Teddy wouldn’t stick around if he didn’t truly love you… and yet look… he’s stayed with you through thick and thin. He does love you Billy.”  
Billy took a deep breath and said, “I should tell him more…”  
Steve asked, “More what?”  
Billy told him, “That I love him...and I appreciate everything he's done for me. And...putting up with my sorry ass when these things happen.”  
Steve sighed and started to write a note while he talked, “Billy, I’m gonna write you off with a warning for the drug use but you have to promise never to do it again or I’ll have to place a heavy punishment on you… I’m also going to say that you must go to at least 10 sessions to the therapist because I care about you and everyone else does too. We want you to get better.” Billy silently nodded. Bruce was also given an emergency order for anti-depressants. Then Steve let Billy go back to his house so he could rest off the painkillers.  
Billy stayed in his room, curled up, texting and waiting for Teddy in the dark. He still felt like all the events that had recently happened were all due to him. When Teddy did come into the room, he was a bit firm with Billy after all that's happened. Teddy asked as he flipped the lights on, “Don’t ever scare me like that again… why? Why would you take drugs and cut? Am I not giving you enough love?”  
Billy shook his head and said softly, “It's never you Teddy. Never. I'm sorry.”  
Teddy sat next to him and held his boyfriend’s bandaged hands, “Then why? What’s wrong?”  
Billy sighed and came clean, “The demons in my head keep telling me they don't love me...that you are getting tired of me and my antics.”  
Teddy pulled Billy into a tight hug, “No. Don’t ever believe that. I love you more than words can express. I’ll never get tired of you. Ever.” Teddy noticed Billy’s tired and dulled eyes and reached into his back pocket, “You're staying with me Billy Kaplan, for good and bad.”  
Billy laughed tiredly, “Sounds like you're proposing, Altman.”  
Teddy kissed his cheek, asking, “And what if I am?”  
Billy smiled lightly, “I'd probably say yes. You're the only guy I love.”  
Teddy smiled and asked, “Would you rather me get on one knee or just put the ring on your finger?” Billy looked like he didn't believe Teddy for a second, so Teddy got off the bed and onto one knee. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and asked, “Billy, will you marry me?” Billy started crying and nodding as the box opened to reveal a beautiful ring. Never in a million years did he think he'd live long enough to see this day. He always felt like he hadn't deserved it. Teddy put the ring on Billy’s finger and kissed his cheeks, wordless assuring him that he was deserving of a happy ending too.  
Billy sobbed happily, “I will...I will marry you, Teddy Altman.” Teddy kissed him and smiled. He loved Billy more than a wolf could love the moon. Billy chuckled after he was letting reality settle in, “Guess I should get off my ass and get better for the both of us, huh?”  
Teddy nodded and kissed him, “You gotta get better. You have to try.” Billy nodded in understanding. His mood was much higher than before. Teddy kissed him and assured, “I'm never gonna leave you. Please get better for the both of us.”  
Billy told him firmly, “I'm going to try. No more LSD or wallowing in my room for hours on end. I want to be your ideal husband.”  
Teddy kissed him and said, “ That starts with self-care. So you need sleep and your medication.”  
Billy smiled and teased, “Is that an order, my adorable fiancé? I like it when you give me commands.”  
Teddy tucked him in and smiled, “Consider it a royal order.” Billy smiled and lay in bed quietly. Teddy left and came back with a bottle of prescribed anti-depressants that Bruce had asked him to pick up and watch that Billy take them. Billy took two pills and then lay back down to sleep. Teddy kissed his forehead and snuggled in next to him. Billy’s road to recovery began today, and he’d do anything for them to be happy together.


End file.
